Just Some Help
by V-Aido
Summary: Last Dimension means the last time to help. But he also wanted to have fun. He has the powers so why not? Helping and getting some pussies! What more can a god ask for? God Naruto/Nawaki/Shisui, OP Counter-PartxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Luffy'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Magic/Kido/Etc.

" _ **TITAN**_ " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Just Some Help**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter I**_

Naruto walked forward holding his little counterpart's hand.

Another dimension and another dilemma. So of course, he was going to interfere.

His little counterpart was of course being neglected by his parents in favor for his other siblings to which he seemed to wonder why it was a common occurrence. And if it wasn't by his parents then it was either Hiruzne, Kakashi, Tsunade, or Jiraiya.

It seemed weird.

Of course, it wasn't just neglect, there were other things that happened to his counterparts.

Were they created like that because it was how Kami felt when she was all alone? Most likely, but it still made no type of sense.

O'well, not like he cared. They were created and that's that.

Oh! One more thing about this dimension was that it was the last Naruto dimension.

Meaning that his meditation was over with this last dimension... despite the fact that his meditation had been over since a hundred dimensions ago.

So he might as well go all out and be flashy.

"I need to ask again Ruto-Kun, you don't really care?" Naruto asked his little counterpart(Ruto).

Ruto shook his head and looked down at the ground "No Nii-Sama... they treated me bad so I don't care" the little kid said as he looked at his red-headed brother.

Naruto smiled as he arrived closer and closer to the Namikaze household that was holding a birthday party for the brother and sister of little Ruto.

The twins.

Menma Namikaze and Mito Namikaze.

"Just stay close to me Ruto-Kun" Naruto said as he looked at the house and ignored the noise that was coming from within the house.

Ruto nodded and held on to his brother's hand tighter.

Naruto grabbed the doorknob and opened to door before going in "It doesn't really look that good" everything within the household stopped and looked towards them "I mean the house does look okay but not really that impressive for a so called 'clan' to which I can't really call it that since Namikaze is just a random last name with no special attributes" everybody went wide-eyed at someone telling them that Namikaze was not really a clan.

They got a better look at the man and saw that he had the Namikaze... family's eldest son by the hand, add to it that he looked like an older version of the kid with red hair instead of blond.

Minato clenched his hand at the insult while Kushina glared at Naruto.

The red-headed god looked at the decorations along with the guests and hummed a bit before speaking "Wow, not really great for a party" Tsunade, Mikoto, and Kushina glared even harder "come now Ruto-Kun" Naruto said going towards where a huge cake was.

As he walked, there was one anbu who went forward to stop the unknown guest but before he could take a step he began to levitate and choke by the neck.

Everyone became wide-eyed as one of his comrades went to help his friend but nothing worked.

After a few seconds of choking his breathing stopped and slammed into the ground, lifeless.

Minato and everybody turned to Naruto and glared.

Said god dragged his finger through the frosting of the cake and put it in his mouth but immediately spit it out "What the hell! This is nasty!" Mikoto's glare intensified.

Ruto smiled at his brother's bluntness before grabbing the edges of the table and tipping it over to throw the cake down.

Everybody looked at the kid and wondered why he did that.

Kushina saw the cake ruined and was about to yell at her son but was stopped when Naruto laughed.

"Nice going Ruto-Kun!" They glared at him to which he really did not care.

Minato looked towards his sensei and nodded to the man.

Jiraiya went forward to see and kick out the man that Naruto(Ruto) had brought to the party.

"Hey w-" Naruto grabbed the hand that the toad sage was going to put on his shoulder.

The red-head turned to look at the man before pulling the whole arm and popping it out of its socket and going back to talking to his little counterpart about the cake.

"Ah!".

"Sensei!/Jiraiya-Sama/Jiraiya!".

Jiraiya grabbed the arm and went to Tsunade so that she could heal him.

Minato quickly went to his sensei's side as everybody became wary at the unknown man. I mean he had just popped the arm out of its socket like it was nothing.

"You know, maybe I should have two more tongues to test out this 'cake'" he mockingly pointed to the floor cake, all while still ignoring the glares and commotion that was happening.

Naruto created two black portals.

And quickly as they became created, everybody went on alert.

"You called Nii-Sama?" a voice came out from one of the portals.

"Well duh you idiot " another said from another portal.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Will both of you just come" he said.

Minato heard this and immediately grabbed one of his hairashin tagged kunai and threw it towards Naruto.

But even before it could reach him... the kunai disintegrated into dust.

Everybody, though shocked, slowly went into their pockets and held onto their kunai but didn't do anything else at seeing their Hokage's famous kunai just disintegrate into dust.

All they could do now was see who were going to come through the portals since they ALSO couldn't walk close to the man.

Not because of what happened to Jiraiya but because of the kunai, they were afraid it might happen to them.

"You first filthy Senju!" Out of one portal came a brown-haired man and immediately hit the floor, face first.

"Ow!" the man said.

They heard a laugh from the second portal before another man came out of it.

"Ha! I told you I would get you back" a raven-haired man came out of the second portal before both closed.

The brown-haired man stood back up and glared at the raven-haired man.

"Shut the hell up Shisui!".

Many of the Uchiha clan froze at the name before looking towards the man and then turning to where _their_ Shisui was, who looked very very shocked.

"What are you going to do? Nawaki" Shisui said mockingly to now identified Nawaki.

Tsunade and just about everybody else froze.

Naruto sighed again and looked down to his little counterpart who was laughing at the duo.

"Why you-" the red-haired god quickly appeared behind the two and smacked both of them on the back of the head.

"Alright you two, I didn't call to fight, I want you to give me your opinions on this horrible cake" Naruto pointed to the cake on the ground – all while ignoring Mikoto's glare.

They quirked an eyebrow before shrugging and going over to the downed cake to taste it.

Only to have the same reaction as Naruto did in spitting out the thing the moment they put it in their mouth.

"Yuck! I have tasted better cakes than this" Nawaki said.

Shisui nodded his head as he created a toothbrush to try and get rid of the taste.

Mikoto in the back tried to not say or do anything to the three mysterious figures but she couldn't anymore... consequences be damned.

"How dare you?! That is the best cake you will ever taste in your life!" Itachi quickly grabbed his mother by the arm as Fugaku stayed in front of her to protect her.

Naruto, Ruto, Nawaki, and Shisui turned towards Mikoto.

The Uzumaki turned to Shisui and nodded.

Shisui stared at Mikoto for a couple of seconds, unnerving everybody, before walking towards her – a movement that made everyone tense.

He stopped 5 feet from Fugaku and looked at the patriarch.

"Move" Shisui said before catching a punch that was thrown at him from his right side, all while not losing eye contact with Fugaku.

He gripped the hand tighter before letting go and, in a flash, grabbing the person's neck.

"If I were you, me, I would not try that again if you love your precious Mangekyou" Shisui looked to his counterpart who had wide eyes and tried to get out of the grip that was on his throat.

*Pow*.

Shisui, with his other hand, grabbed the fist that was connected to his cheek and looked at Itachi – the one who tried to punch him.

He turned his attention back to his counterpart and look back and forth between the two people who he was holding.

Nawaki felt someone looking at him and turned to see that it was Tsunade.

Naruto looked at his two brothers and nodded to each, whom both didn't see it but felt it.

Shisui smirked and jump up a bit, kicking both his counterpart and Itachi in the stomachs but not letting go of them.

Both fell down and spit out blood onto the floor, shocking everybody at how powerful that kick was.

Nawaki looked at his hand, something the rest did so to, and started to unwrap the bandages on it but stopping before it could fully show the whole hand.

He looked at his other hand and did the same thing.

"You know" he looked at them in the eyes "we weren't lying when we said that the cake was the worst thing we ever taster... you know, since there were other dimensions and other universes that had cakes that taster better" he let the bandages fall down to reveal one violet diamond shape marking on the back of each hand.

Tsuande became wide-eyed along with the rest.

"I would show you the rest but that's too much work" Nawaki smirked at Tsunade.

Nobody said anything and just looked at the three brothers.

Naruto grabbed the table that was on the floor and picked it back up before sitting on top of it. He grabbed his little counterpart before putting him on his shoulders.

"Seems like we have your attention" Naruto chuckled while everybody else did nothing or said nothing "and from what I could see, it's that we have many clan heirs in this room... along with many clan heads" he looked directly at Minato "well besides the Namikaze family, since that's just the last name of some whore who gave it to her bastard son".

Minato clenched his hands and glared at the spiky red-head.

Naruto turned to the side "So, which one is Menma Ruto-Kun?" He asked his counterpart.

Kushina and the rest quickly hid said kid so that they wouldn't find him.

Ruto looked around and couldn't see any sign of his little 'brother'.

"Um, I don't see him" Kushina breathed out in relief.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at his brother.

Nawaki froze for a second before speaking "He's behind Kushina" Naruto nodded and put his little counterpart on the shoulders of Nawaki.

"Shisui".

Said brother disappeared from his spot and quickly re-appeared behind Menma and disappearing in a swirling vortex with the kid, all in a span of a second.

Kushina turned around and saw that Menma was not there.

"M-Menma?" She asked looking around and heard a choking sound. She quickly turned around and saw that her son was in the hands of the spiky red-head man.

Minato quickly pulled out another of his kunai but didn't throw it.

How the hell was he on the hands of that unknown man when it all happened in a spam of a second?

"So, you are Menma huh?" Naruto created two small portals and two small frogs came out from them.

Jiraiya and Minato became wide-eyed when Fukasaku and Shima both appeared "Ma! Pa!",

The two toads looked at their summoners and saw that everybody else was looking at something or someone behind them.

They turned around and saw that there were three men and two children. One man was holding Menma by the neck while the second was sitting on the shoulder of another man.

"Minato-Kun, why is he holding Menma-Kun? And who are they?" Shima asked the fourth hokage while also ready to leap at the unknown man.

Minato was about to respond but Nawaki beat him to it.

"Ah-ah-ah!" The Senju shook his finger "we can introduce our selves" Nawaki bent down to look at the small toads "but we aren't" both looked agitated.

"Fukasaku and Shima" they turned to look at the red-headed man who said their names "summon the elder toad, the slug, the snake, and the hawk" he said as they narrowed their eyes "now or I'll snap the child's neck".

They both swallowed before going to the back of the house, along with the rest.

Kushina, Minato, and Mito looked to see if Menma was going to be okay but went nonetheless.

Naruto looked at the kid before grabbing him by the hair and went outside with his little counterpart and his two brothers.

He looked at them "Summon them, I want to speak them now" his happy attitude was no more the moment the Mikoto spoke.

Naruto turned to Shisui and whispered in his ear " _Bring me Sasuke_ " the Uchiha nodded and disappeared.

Fukasaku and Shima weaved some signs before slamming their palms on the ground.

" _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)!**_ " they yelled as a huge plume of smoke enveloped the whole backyard.

After a few seconds the smoke cleared and before them stood four summon animals.

The great toad sage, the white snake sage, the great slug sage, and the dark hawk sage.

All of the four giants taking the whole backyard which luckily was very large to fit them.

They looked around and saw that they were no longer in their homes.

"Where are we?" Gamamaru spoke up first as the other three nodded.

The great slug looked down and wondered what the hell was happening.

The snake sage looked very angry and seeing that he was summoned by someone who was not his summoner.

The hawk sage just looked on in curiosity.

Jiriaya gulped "W-We are in Minato's home, in Konoha" he said.

Fukasaku and Shima, along with both summoners bowed down at the elder before also speaking "The red-headed man threatened to kill Menma-Chan if we did not summon all four of you elders" they said as the four turned to look behind the group of people to see the three men(Shisui returned) and the two children.

Gamamaru narrowed his eyes at the red-head. The snake sage smirked. The great slug and the hawk both just looked at the man.

"I can care less if you look at me with anger or suspicion Gamamaru" Naruto moved forward as the rest made way for him and his brothers "to me you are nothing... just as Hagoromo was compared to Kaguya" at that, all four summons became wide-eyed and were on edge as to who this man was.

The rest saw the reactions and wondered why.

But it also put them on edge too.

The god looked at the four summons and chuckled "It's funny how you think you know all, but yet you don't" the snake sage hissed at him.

Nawaki stepped forward "Gamamaru, the toad who taught the Rikudo Sennin how to use Senjutsu" everyone, aside from the brothers and the summons, looked at the elder toad in shock "now sits in his throne thinking he had saved the world from a big threat when in fact, he did not" little Ruto appeared next to Naruto.

Shisui shunshined next to Naruto and brought out Sasuke from his Kamui, agitating Minato more at the technique while making the Uchiha clan angry.

"And how would you know?" Gamamaru asked, a little bit afraid.

Shisui quirked an eyebrow and smirked "Did you really think there was only one Otsutsuki member?".

In the back, Mikoto and Fugaku glared at the man for having their youngest son and beating up some of their clan members, one of who was their son.

Gamamaru looked shocked and narrowed his eyes at the three brothers.

"But that is beside the point" Naruto brought out a scroll from his kimono and put it down on the floor "the reason I summoned you all here was to see what would be your answers" he unrolled the scroll and in a poof of smoke, a bright glowing ball of light appeared on top of it.

Shisui looked down at Sasuke before putting his palm on the kid's chest and pulling out a dark orb out of him.

Sasuke looked down before looking up at the stranger and fainting.

Naruto grabbed the dark orb from Shisui and put it next to the ball of light.

"When you and your idiotic summoners decided meddle with the prophecy, you caused my little counterpart here to suffer in neglect" Naruto gave Gamamaru a dark grin "not knowing that he in fact was the child of prophecy" Jiraiya, Minato, and the summons became wide-eyed.

Shisui chuckled "Amazing right?! You train your spoiled brats thinking they were special but no, they weren't really that special, just some kids who held a tailed beast that is simply nothing compared to us!".

"But that's not all! See, not only was little Ruto here the child of prophecy but rather an incarnate of the Ashura Otsutsuki... the youngest son of the Rikudo Sennin" Nawaki said rubbing it in their faces.

Gamamarau became wide-eyed and looked down at the little kid next to Naruto before looking at the two orbs.

"And Sasuke here was the incarnate of Indra Otsutsuki... the eldest son" Shisui pointed to the unconscious form of Sasuke.

Fugaku along with the rest of the Uchiha clan became shocked at the revelation.

Naruto smirked "Yep, the first Senju/Uzumaki and the first Uchiha" the god looked back and could see that they were still shocked "and now" the summoners and some who snapped out of their shock, looked at him "that goes back to what I said was the reason I brought you summons here... to see who you will stay with... the future ruler of this world or the ones who neglected him" Naruto said as a black sphere with two rotating rings appeared in his hand.

Minato held his kunai tighter as Jiraiya glared at the red-head, although he was quite honestly scared at what would be the answer.

Kushina looked at her eldest son's back and looked down in shame.

Mito didn't know what to do, she was angry at Naruto(Ruto) but was also scared of him at what was just told of him. She was a kid but she wasn't dumb.

Menma, wanted to fight but he was mostly scared. The moment the man had stepped into the house, the Kyuubi has not said anything and that scared him.

Tsunade was shaken and kept on looking at her supposed 'dead' brother. Was he really her brother? Add to it that he knew and revealed some things that she had not known.

The Uchiha clan were scared for two reasons. One, Sasuke was the incarnate of the eldest son of the Rikudo Sennin but now he wasn't – which meant they lost that power. The son of Minato could possibly rule over the world, which they did not seem to like.

Wait! Scratch that, it was not the Uchiha clan, it was only Fugaku who seemed to think that.

Everybody else just stood and watched in worry, fear, and hope.

"Oh and choose wisely, cause we don't want something bad happening to your kind... now do we?" Naruto smirked.

Gamamaru looked at the rest of the summons and then looked at his summoners.

He wants to choose his summoners and the rest of Konoha but if what the red-head had said was true then he couldn't allow the world to be taken over by another Otsutsuki member that could possibly be worse than Kaguya.

Naruto(Ruto) was there only chance in beating those damn bastards.

He taught for thirty seconds before speaking.

"I'm... with Naruto-Sama" Gamamaru said bowing his head as his former summoners, along with the rest, became shocked at the choice.

The snake sage hissed before also bowing his head "I am too, Naruto-Sama".

The slug sage looked at her summoner and gave her an apologetic bow before turning to Ruto and bowing "Me too Naruto-Sama".

The hawk sage flapped his wings and bowed his head "I will follow you Naruto-Sama".

Naruto and his brothers grinned as the rest just looked on in disbelief, shock, and fear. Oh he just loved to play the villain.

He looked at the summons and then at the orbs.

"Good, then bring me the summoning scrolls... as of this moment there will be no other summoners besides Ruto-Kun here and his future family" the four elders bowed before poofing away to their homes and to send the scrolls here with another.

Shisui looked at Fukasaku and Shima.

All three brothers knew they could be trouble in the future to little Ruto, so they needed to be dealt with now.

In a spam of a second, he used Kotoamatsukami on them and made them loyal – all without anyone besides the brothers knowing.

"Do you know what you just did?! You just cost Ko-AGH!" Jiraiya was cut off by a punch in the stomach via Naruto who then appeared behind him and kicked the hermit in the spine.

Nawaki sensed a built up of chakra from Fugaku and smirked.

"Watch out!" The man turned to the Senju and was slashed in the eyes by Nawaki's sharp nails.

"AHHHH!".

Shisui noticed the twitch in Minato and let go of his kunai to grab his tanto.

"You all want to fight?! Then do it you motherfuckers!" Nawaki yelled as Naruto and Shisui both sweat-dropped. He always seemed to get very... bloodthirsty. Even if he just fought for one second.

And it seemed to not scare the clan heads but rather make them attack him.

"Finally! You grew some balls!" The Senju smacked his hands on the ground " _ **SPIKE**_ " metal spike rose up from the ground and stabbed some in the legs to slow them down.

"Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!" Hizashi thrusted his palm towards Nawaki but the Senju dodged it and grabbed the Hyuga by the head and smashing his knee into his face.

 _ **-With Naruto and Shisui-**_

Naruto looked down at Jiraiya before turning his attention to Ruto's family.

"For a Sage, he was easy to beat... what does that say about his student?" The red-head smirked.

Shisui walked next to Naruto and chuckled "Quite a lot" Naruto smirked as Shisui turned to him "I'll handle these weaklings Nii-Sama".

The god nodded before going over to where Menma, Sasuke, and Ruto where.

Minato glared at Naruto and threw his kunai at him but it was grabbed by Shisui's hand.

"It's just me and you Namikaze" Shisui said.

Minato smirked before it turned into a frown when he noticed he hadn't flashed to where Shisui was.

The Uchiha placed his finger on the ground and immediately two coffins rose up.

Kushina and Tsunade noticed the marking and both threw kunais to stop them from rising but they each fazed through the coffins.

"I guess it's just US".

The coffins stopped and stayed there for a few seconds, not opening, all while everyone tried to stop them from opening.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun" Shisui said as the lids on the coffins opened "Come now, Madara... Ashina!".

Both reanimations opened their eyes and walked forward.

They knew they were dead and revived via Tobirama's technique and to say the least... they were not pleased. At all!

"Where am I?" Ashina asked as he turned to looked at his opponents. Madara nodded too as he looked at the little girl behind the adults. Kyuubi...

Shisui made the coffins go back down before putting his hands on both men's shoulders "Both of you are in Konoha... and as to why you are here exactly, well, you both are going to fight for me" the men frowned but couldn't do anything to disobey him. Which was very odd. Especially for Madara since he knew how to cancel this technique.

"Oh!" they looked at him again "I almost forgot, don't worry Madara... Nagato and Obito are still alive" he said making the man narrow his eyes but nodded.

Minato and Kakashi both heard the last words the man said and became shocked a bit.

Ashina looked at Kushina and Kakashi. Madara faced Minato and Jiraiya.

"Go!".

Ashina rushed towards Kushina before ducking down at the kick that Kakashi threw and grabbed the woman by her face and smashing her down on the ground creating spider-cracks.

He looked back at the one who tried to kick him and disappearing before reappearing behind the jounin and kicking him on the back.

Kushina stood back up, glared at Ashina, and summoned a few chakra chains to go after him.

Sadly though, Ashina weaved through some hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground " _ **Doton: Sekkai Suke(Earth Release: Stone Shell)!**_ " three walls shot up from the ground and stopped the chains from getting to him.

But not for long.

Ashina knew the walls wouldn't maintain for long seeing as how they were chakra chains.

He weaved through another hand signs and sunk into the ground before the chakra chains broke the walls down.

Kakashi stood back up from the kick and pulled down his mask to show his Sharingan.

"Anything Kakashi?!" Kushina yelled/asked her husband's student but he shook his head in response.

"Nothing Kushina-Sama" It was like the man just disappeared into thin air.

The red-headed woman gritted her teeth in losing her target. Kakashi was also angry but he need to see where the old man would appear from.

Just whe-*Boom!*.

Ashina came up from the ground, already finished with the last hand sign " _ **Suiton: Teppoudama(Water Release: Bullet)!**_ " the large spherical projectile went sailing towards both his opponents.

"Shit!" both said and jumped to the side to dodge the technique.

Ashina appeared next to Kushina and kneed the woman in the face before grabbing her hair and throwing her towards Kakashi, who caught her but was winded by the impact.

"Very good..." Ashina smirked before disappearing and reappearing below them and kicked them both in the stomach "but not enough".

They were sent sailing back at the force of the kick.

Fuck! How can they be losing this easily?!

 _ **-With Minato and Jiraiya-**_

Both men weren't fairing any better to say the least.

For Jiraiya, he couldn't use sage mode or the toads due to them choosing sides. Meaning he had to rely on his own skills – decreasing him 25% in power.

And as for the hokage, he didn't really know how to feel about this whole situation.

His techniques were being blocked, one by one. Fuck!

"I really expected more from a sage and the so-called-hokage" Madara looked at the two. It seemed like going against Tobirama all those years ago did pay off.

Jiraiya and Minato gritted their teeth and glared at the Uchiha.

Minato looked at Jiaiya and nodded to the older man. One more plan, one more try.

Jiraiya turned to the stoic Uchiha before rushing towards him.

"Weakling" the Uchiha grabbed the punch that thrown at him and leaned aside to avoid the hokage's punch.

In a quick second Madara grabbed the sage by his throat and slammed him into Minato, but not letting go, before slamming him into the ground.

Jiraiya grimaced in pain but nonetheless weaved through some hand signs " _ **Katon: En-(Fire Release: Fire-)**_ " before he could finish, Madara punched him the face and knocked him out.

The fourth hokage looked up and saw what happened to his sensei.

He went into his pouch and brought out another kunai and was about to throw it when a pair of hands roughly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Awww, your sensei went to sleep in the middle of a fight... how sad" Minato wanted to shake the unknown Uchiha off but the man held him strong "well, since you're now alone... what shall I do to you... hmmm..." Shisui faked thinking before pushing the man forcefully into the ground, making Minato sit down on the ground by force.

The two Uchiha looked at each other before Shisui gestured for Madara to go ahead "I think I'll just let Madara finish you off, I mean it was his dance" Shisui said and quickly grabbed the kunai that Minato had in his hands along with the rest that were in his pocket.

Such a... good... fight.

 _ **-With Nawaki-**_

"Missed me!" dodging all the attacks was so much fun! I mean it was like playing tag and they were all it.

Add to it that he got to see them all get angry when they couldn't land a single hit on him, oh so much fun!

"One" Hizashi and Hiashi both missed their strike "two" he avoided Tsume and Hana's Tsuuga "three" he dodged the Ino-Shika-Cho techniques "four" the insects of the Abrume just surrounded him in a circle but did nothing "five" dodged Hiruzen "six" dodged the three Uchiha "and finally... seven" he looked at Tsunade who didn't move at all throughout the whole time.

Nawaki smirked at her before twisting and kicking Hiashi in the face, breaking the man's nose.

Not the same Tsunade, so technically he was not fighting his own sister.

He readied his arms and punched the air below. Bare hands like true Senju.

Nawaki dashed forward and was about to punch the woman in the face but two things stopped him. One was Shizune and the second was a shadow that tried to grab him.

"So, the little slave wants to play" the brown-haired man smirked and grabbed the shadow with his own.

He pulled forward and brought Shikaku to him by force.

Shizune threw needles at him but it didn't do anything and just bounced off his skin.

" _ **Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu(Smothering Binding Technique)**_ " wood tendrils came out of Nawaki's arm and captured both Shizune and Shikaku.

" _ **Shadow Still**_ " he then called out as the shadow that he was holding just froze, nothing would cause it to move unless he said so.

"N-*Pow*" Nawaki was cut off by a punch on his cheek from Tsunade.

He turned his head with the punch still on his cheek and looked at Tsunade, who was in shock. He could tell she put everything on that punch and yet he was still standing in the same spot with his head still intact. The Senju god grabbed the hand and pulled her forward before head-butting her.

*Pow* one.

*Pow* two.

*Pow* and three.

He let her go and smirked at the blood that was pouring down her forehead.

"Now" he turned around not worrying if Tsunade might attack him, I mean it wasn't like she would come out of her daze anytime soon "who's next?" he asked but got people stepping back in return.

*Whistle*.

"Damn it, o'well, maybe next time" he gave them a dark grin before vanishing.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Ruto signed all the contracts that the four summons had given him before Naruto let them all leave.

The god looked down at Sasuke and saw that there was a seal on the kid's neck that was slightly invisible – not to him though.

Hmm.

Nawaki and Shisui appeared, along with Ashina and Madara.

He looked at Nawaki and nodded.

The Senju placed his hand on the ground before another figure started to rise up from the ground. A person/thing that had one side dark with the other side white.

"Zetsu" Madara said as he looked at his subordinate.

Naruto walked towards the confused Zetsu and instantly grabbed him by the neck.

The man looked at the red-head in fear and anger but didn't try to do anything rash that would cause him his death since he couldn't get out of the man's grip.

"I want you to tell me how long until the other Otsutsuki members arrive" the white half looked at the man confusingly while the dark side became shocked.

" **I-I don't know! Mother never told m-me!** " the dark side said quickly.

Naruto looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding and letting him go. He already knew that Zetsu would not know but he had to let Madara know that it wasn't really his will.

"I see..." Naruto said as Zetsu stayed.

The god went to Ruto before patting the kid on the head.

Those Otsutsuki were really an annoying clan. Beside Kaguya.

He grabbed the orbs that were floating before looking at Ruto and motioning for the little kid to come over to him.

"Ruto, you see Mr. Zetsu over there" Naruto pointed to the plant-man as the kid nodded "well me, Nawaki, Shisui, him, and many others are going to be your new teachers with the awesome powers I'm going to give you, doesn't that sound cool?!" he asked.

His little counter-part nodded in excitement.

Teachers and awesome powers?! What more can a kid ask for?

"Now, you won't feel anything bad but it will tickle okay?" oh my god, he sounded like a pedophile – ew "just stay still".

Ruto nodded and watched as the two orbs went into his body before his felt tickling all over his body.

He laughed for a few seconds until it stopped.

The kid looked at his older brother and gave him a smile. He could feel it. The power, knowledge, etc.

It felt amazing.

"Awesome right?!" Still though, despite the knowledge he had gained he was still a kid. Naruto was just glad that he had put the seal on the kid because if he hadn't then the whole process would have hurt like a bitch.

Zetsu looked at the kid and remained silent. This... wasn't how it was supposed to be. At all. Heck he didn't even know what those two orbs where until the moment they had entered the kid's body. Indra and Ashura.

Kaguya's son looked at the red-headed man for a couple seconds while the kid laughed with the him before becoming wide-eyed.

He knew.

Zetsu turned to the kid and quickly put things together.

The kid was the only option...

"Will I get even more cool powers like you Nii-San?!" the little boy asked Naruto. The red-head patted the kid on the head again and chuckled.

"Maybe" was all he said to that question and walked forward, with the kid on the side, to his two brothers, reanimated legends, and Zetsu "for now though, let's just go home".

Naruto looked back for a quick second and smirked at the two kids on the floor.

He would love to see how Menma went on with no more Kyuubi in him and the genjutsu he put the kid in.

As for Sasuke, he would see about that seal later.

The other problems... well he'll just let them come to him and his brothers. The fun that will come with it!

"I wonder how many women are lonely tonight...?".

All three brothers let out a perverse chuckle.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okay, first of all, the ending was very whack I think. So, sorry if it was that.**_

 _ **I will continue this story because I want to. If you have ideas on this story then go ahead but I'll let you know that these women will not go with Naruto to his original dimension. The girls will mostly be for Ruto(counterpart) but Naruto can fuck around.**_

 _ **Just bring em' ideas rolling.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Luffy'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Magic/Kido/Etc.

" _ **TITAN**_ " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Just Some Help**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter II**_

"Oi! I'll have you know, I'm only a billion years old... give or take a few" Naruto gave Ruto the middle finger as the kid waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... whatever you say, old man" Ruto smirked.

It's been 5 years since they had come into the new dimension and you know... the whole Namikaze 'incident'. As it has been called for some reason.

It has also been 2 months since Ruto had entered his rebellious stage. Which wasn't really that bad since Naruto and the brothers had dealt with many more worse cases. The only bad thing was that Ruto kept calling them as old men.

They were not old! Clearly the girls that always throw themselves at the three prove it.

Anyways though, Ruto had mastered quickly all the powers of Ashura and Indra that were given to him by force. Was he a prodigy? Kind of because although he wasn't a real prodigy, he had the qualifications to be one. So, being a half-prodigy helped in quickly learning to master the powers. The brothers also helped to speed up the process since they knew every step of the way... add to it that had the powers. Kind of a no brainer.

Ruto was also given more powers but he didn't really use them unless he was bored. With the powers of the two Otsutsuki, he was powerful enough and with the extra power-ups then he was just another being in his world.

"By the way, your new headphones are over there Ruto" Naruto said pointing to the desk that had a pair of red wireless headphones.

Ruto nodded and went over to the desk before turning them on. The music was already uploaded inside.

"Thanks, old man".

The other things that changed besides his power-ups were the fact that he was very lazy and loved music.

Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui both gave him some music to listen when he was ten-years-old and since then has never been seen without his headphones.

People questioned him on what the things were and where they could get some but he simply shrugged and walked away. He wanted to have the only pair in the village. Add to it that they said he was the disgrace of the 'Namikaze Clan'. Ha! Like he was going to tell.

The laziness was due to all three brothers being lazy and just fucking around when they were not training him. He did the same very quickly.

Some thought he was a descendent of the Nara clan but he just said that his senseis' were all lazy.

"Does it have the new songs?" Ruto asked his father figure and got a nod in return "thanks again then".

Naruto was the father figure he never had in his life while Nawaki and Shisui were like brothers. Minato didn't like it but it wasn't like he could do anything to make the red-blonde-head change his mind. The bastard gave up his right to be a father to Ruto a long time ago.

Many people also didn't like it but they learned quickly not to mess with Naruto after he had killed 100 civilians in a matter of three seconds when they demanded that he return their hokage's eldest son. Since then people had not bothered the god for anything. Ninja avoided him while civilians just went out of their way to not make him angry. It also helped that they found out about them beating the hokage, clan heads, and sannin within minutes.

Nobody wanted to make them angry.

Well, aside from a few. You know, civilian council and elders.

The civilian council were adamant in making him produce heirs since he was the only pure blooded male Uzumaki but were eliminated quickly.

The elders where annoying at first but they stopped when Danzo all of a sudden appeared in the middle of konoha dead with his root soldiers around him.

Since then they stayed silent.

It was a pretty boring life.

"See you" Ruto said and left the compound. The Uzumaki Compound after Naruto personally removed it from the Senju compound saying that it was only for those who knew what meant to be a real Uzumaki.

Kushina and Tsunade tried to tell him to rethink it but Naruto just sealed the compound anyway and left.

Ruto appeared in the middle of Konoha and walked towards the academy.

Many girls looked at him and blushed while others just bowed or greeted him in respect.

He went from being that little shrimp to a 5'1 teenage boy. He had red hair with blonde tips after Naruto had altered his dna. He wasn't over muscular but was fit.

Ruto wore a dark red hoodie with red pants that were tucked in his black knee length sandals. Underneath his hoodie he wore a black long-sleeve shirt that went all the way up to the bottom of his neck.

And while usually this attire that he wore would cause a heat stroke, since the sun was out most of the time, Ruto had put seals in the inside of his hoodie to make it ice cool to even it out.

"Ruto-Kun" a pair of arms wrapped around his neck before he felt lips connect with his cheek.

Said red-blonde-head sighed as he turned his head and looked at who it was.

"Satsuki-Chan" he said giving his girlfriend a smirk.

A few days after the 'incident' Naruto had undone the seal that was on 'Sasuke's' neck. Which obviously had given them Satsuki.

As to how their relationship began... well she made them boyfriend and girlfriend. Although he preferred mates but she said bf and gf. It wasn't bad it was just that even with Satsuki as a girlfriend, the girls just wouldn't give up on him.

She even threatened them but they just ignored it as if the threat was a joke. Fan girls are just odd.

When Fugaku found out, let's just say that he was not pleased at all. He would have done something but you know, he had no eyes. So, the only thing he could do was just voice out his opinion... in which didn't really matter anymore. He went from being a powerful clan head to a clan head without actual power.

Mikoto had to take over.

"So, you ready?" she asked as Ruto shrugged.

He didn't really need to worry about passing or not since he was going to be automatically allowed to be a shinobi, you know... due to the dick-suckers of the council wanting him to be a shinobi.

All he had to do was go in there and tell Iruka to give him his headband.

It was not like he was weak, they knew that, so why question it.

"I guess, I mean it doesn't really matter" Ruto said to his black-haired lover.

She smirked and interlocked her fingers with his.

It was so the fangirls could know that they – she –did not want to be bothered on their way.

If they did then... well... I'll leave it to your imagination.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
